syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lian Xing
Lian Xing is a special operations field agent who is the former second-in-command to Gabriel Logan in the IPCA and former operative working in the shadowy Agency under Edward Benton. Lian is Gabe's closest ally throughout the entire series, serving as either his combat teammate or tactical advisor via radio. Early Career Born in Kashi, China, Lian served as an operative for the Chinese Secret Service (MSS) in soviet-occupied Afghanistan during the 1980s, where she was assigned with gathering evidence of soviet commander Uri Gregorov's troop movements. Within the city, she ran straight into a Soviet ambush but was saved by Gabe. She had then agreed to assist Gabe in getting his truckload of arms to the rebels by making a distraction. Chinese intel had supplied Lian with information that the soviets have developed a prototype weapon that could penetrate solid objects. She eventually got her hands on that weapon and neutralized a key number of Soviet snipers in the area. Having photographed Gregorov's area charts and blown up the underground munitions depots, Lian was extracted by chopper out of Kabul. During the chase for Erich Rhoemer in Costa Rica, Lian infiltrated Rhoemer's Labs in the Aztec Ruins. She had found out that Rhoemer's group had kidnapped a number of world renowned scientists and medical technicians to work in his labs and was ordered by Benton to get the kidnapped personnel out of there alive, via a chopper at the Eastern Temple. She was also ordered to retrieve a number of plant materials the scientists were synthesizing, as well as a synthetic computer model of the virus itself. Agency Service Lian was Gabe's radio backup throughout the first several missions, but then Rhoemer's men kidnapped her in Kazakhstan and made her one of the test subjects for the virus. Gabe found her to learn that the vaccine he carried, supplied by Thomas Markinson, was ineffective, and Lian's analysis later showed it to be a chemical used in lethal injections. The effects of the virus The Agency tried to extract her plasma for the incubating virus, but she escaped and aided Logan's departure from Colorado. As the effects of Syphon Filter grew, she was unable to help and nearly died until Gabe returned with the vaccine from New York City. Lian would then support Gabe through the trials orchestrated by conspirator Vincent Hadden, and afterwards she became second in command of the newly reformed Agency. The IPCA She accompanied Logan on several searches related to the Omega Strain outbreaks, diverting to track other criminals that tried to obtain the virus. Agency personnel reported seeing visible concern of the behavior displayed by Logan as he became more determined to stop the Syphon Filter conspiracy. Lian continued to aid Gabe after an Agency suspension by Alex Birchim, and together they brought down the final threats. Gone Missing Lian would remain Logan's partner through the Dark Mirror and X-Z-2 assignments, often assisting him personally or via radio. She was instrumental in the recovery of his daughter, Blake, and the defeat of Red Section. Lian was forced to return to Shen when his X-Z-2 device was stolen by terrorists, but Shen eventually killed himself rather than risk her life and his own. With the mission complete, Lian learned that Gabe planned on retiring, but Trinidad appeared again and targeted her, only to die in a gunfight. Gabe was shot four times in the chest, and Lian is last seen trying and revive him.